1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ladder container devices and more particularly pertains to a new ladder container device which is attached to a ladder in a permanent fashion and which can be selectively positioned in a stored position on the ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ladder container devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,748 describes a container device that is attachable to a ladder and which includes a tray hingedly attached to the container so that the tray can be pushed out of the way when not in use. Another type of ladder container device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,354 which includes a housing having a bracket attached thereto for removably attaching the container to a ladder. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,142 which includes a container that is removably attachable to a ladder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is attached to a ladder in a more permanent manner and which can be selectively folded out of the way when not in use so as to not interfere with the use of the ladder.